Off to Flora town!
This is episode five of "Katthryn's Awakening ." Plot *Sean wakes up, awakening to see Zoroark and Petaw sleeping next to him.* Sean: *Looks around.* Huh...? Where is everybody...? *Sean gets up and starts to walk out into the lobby.* *Nurse Joy and Shelby are already working, healing a boy's Purly.* *There are already several people waiting in line to be healed.* Shelby: Oh! Sean!! Quick, go get dressed!! *Sean nods, and runs back to the room, and sees Petaw standing on top of Zoroark, looking for Sean.* Petaw: Pi! *Sees Sean, and it's face lights up with happiness.* Sean: Good morning Petaw! I gotta get dressed before we can go. *As soon as Sean fully gets dressed, he heads back out to the lobby. Petaw climbs up on Sean's shoulder.* Shelby: *Sees Sean come back in.* Oh, good Sean!! You're up and ready... We need your help... Sean: What's going on...? Nurse Joy: It appears as if last night's incident between Zoroark and us wasn't the only one. The Pokémon of the night have become much more violent, and just about every trainer in here is a victim of it! Sean: Oh no! Do you... do you think it was that girl...? Nurse Joy: *Finishes healing Purly.* Thank you, we hope to see you again! *Looks at Sean.* There's no time to talk about that now... Go wake up Chansey and have her use Softboiled on the waiting Pokémon. *Looks back at the long line of Trainers.* Will the boy with the Lemark please step forward? *A boy stands up, carrying a Lemur-like Pokémon, and approaches Nurse Joy.* Shelby: What are you waiting for?! Go get Chansey!! Sean: Right!! *Sean runs back into the safe room, and Zoroark looks like it's apologizing to Hitmonchan.* Sean: Oh...! (I guess those two woke up...) *Looks a little to the right.* (And there's Chansey!) *Chansey is sleeping heavily on it's back.* Sean: CHANSEY!! Chansey: Aaaa.... Chaann...? *Chansey slowly wakes up, but is still a little drowsy.* Sean: Chansey! Nurse Joy needs you, ASAP! *Just like that, Chansey sprung up, as if it had been awake for hours.* Chansey: Chan!! *Grabs a Nurse hat that was on the table, and rushes out into the lobby.* Sean: Oh, and Hitmonchan, I think Nurse Joy would want your help, too. Hitmonchan: Chan! *Hitmonchan walks out, behind Chansey.* *Sean looks down at Zoroark.* Zoroark: Zooorrr..... *Slowly crawls up to Sean, nervously.* Petaw: Petaw... *Zoroark sits down at Sean's feet.* Sean: I'm sorry, Zoroark, but you can't come along with me... Zoroark: *Looks up, with a sad face.* ... Zaaaoor...? Sean: Believe me, I WANT you to come, but Nurse Joy says I'm to inexperianced... Zoroark: Zaaaoor..... *Slowly crawls away.* Sean: But, I'm sure we'll meet again, right...? *Zoroark's eyes lit up with joy.* Zoroark: Zaaaah?! Petaw: Pi! *Sean kneels down and hugs Zoroark.* Sean: I know you didn't mean any harm... Now, I have to go... Nurse Joy and Shelby are going to release you back into the wild, okay...? *Sean gets up, and starts walking away. When he is almost to the lobby, he looks back, and sees Zoroark in the side of the door, watching him walk away.* *Sean sadly turns back around, and enters the lobby.* *Nurse Joy is finishing with her last patient.* Nurse Joy: Thank you! We hope to see you again! *The patient walks out of the building.* Sean: Are you guys okay, now? Because I plan on heading to Flora town soon... Nurse Joy: Of course! After all, you ARE a Pokémon trainer! We wish you the best of luck!! Shelby: Sean... Come here... *Sean is confused at first, but then Shelby opens her arms up, and Sean goes up to her, and hugs her. Shelby hugs back, squeezing Sean.* Shelby: Sean, even though we haven't been friends long, I'm going to miss you... *They both stop hugging, and look at each other.* Shelby: I... I'm going to look for you on the news when you challenge Jagold! Sean: Okay!! I'll be sure to make it worth your while! *Turns to Nurse Joy.* Thank you so much, for everything, Nurse Jo- *Just then, a girl ran into the Pokémon Center, with tears in her eyes. Her robe is torn, there is dirt all over herself, and she is carrying a lifeless Vulpix. The Vulpix has multiple wounds and is bleeding, and has dirt all over it as well. It was the same girl from the other day.* Nurse Joy: /*GASP!!* It's... It's that girl!!/ Shelby: YOU!!! You're not welcome here!! Girl(choked up): P-please... You.. you have to save my Vulpix...!!! *cries some more.* Shelby: As IF!! Why would we help you after what you did?! *Vulpix doesn't move, but moans softly.* Vulpix: V.....oooll... Girl: PLE-HE-HEASE!!! She's dying!!! *Falls down to her knees.* Nurse Joy: Please leave. If you don't comply, I will have to contact the police. *Sean then moves in front of the girl, facing Nurse Joy.* Sean: You guys, what is wrong with you?! Where's your heart?! We are helping the VULPIX, not the girl, herself! I mean, this is a POKÉMON CENTER for crying out loud!! Girl: *Looks up at Sean.* .... *sobbing.* Shelby: .... Nurse Joy: ..... Very well, but I will charge her for it. Girl: Thank you... Thank you... Thank you so much...... *Cries then tears of joy.* *The girl gets up, and hands Nurse Joy her Vulpix.* *The whole time, Shelby is glaring at the girl, not happy.* *Sean goes to sit down and wait, in case something happens.* Nurse Joy: *With an unhappy look.* Take a seat over there. I'll call you when I'm done. *The girl looks around for a second, and then starts to walk over to one of the farther corners of the Pokémon Center.* *Sean firmly glares at the girl, with his guard up.* *A few minutes go by, and the girl starts crying into her hands.* *When she took her hands away for a second, the tears seemed not tears of joy, or sadness.... It was fear.* * A few more minutes go by, and Nurse Joy came back out.* Nurse Joy: *Looks at the girl.* It's going to be a little bit, your Vulpix is in very bad shape. *Looks at Sean.* Oh, and Sean, come here, please. *Sean gets up, and walks over to Nurse Joy.* Nurse Joy: Thank you for staying in case she attacks, but I think we'll be fine from now on. You can head on to Flora Town, if you'd like. Sean: ... Okay... Thanks for everything! Bye! Petaw: Pitaw! *Nurse Joy, Shelby and Chaney all wave as Sean walks out the door, eager for his adventure to officially begin.* *Sean at the last second before the doors close sees the girl looking directly at him, with tears still in her eyes.* Sean: (What's with that girl...? Something's not right with her, but I can't quite say what yet...) Petaw: Pi! Pitaw!! *Nudges on his hair.* Sean: Okay, okay, Petaw! Let's get going! *Starts walking off.* *The scene changes to right behind the Pokémon Center, where appears to be a person.* *It is the Gold-haired boy.* Boy: ..... Heh... *Grins.* *The scene changes back to Sean, where they are at the beggining of Route 1 again.* *Petaw jumps off Sean's shoulders.* Sean: You ready, Petaw? Petaw: Pi!! *Nods.* Sean: Now let's GO!! *While running, Petaw stops Sean, and points out a rustling bush, and out comes a small pink Pokémon with a cat toy-like tail. It was a Skitty.* Sean: Oh my gosh... It's so cute!! *Looks at Petaw.* Should we battle it, Petaw? Petaw: Pii.... *Looks towards the path to Flora town.* Sean: Yeah, I guess you're right... Let's get some pokéballs before we do any battling. *Sean starts to walk off, and Petaw follows.* *As they keep moving forward, they see two trainers battling it out with a Beautilfy and a Butterfree. The battle is very heated, as both of the butterfly Pokémon are very strong. * Sean: *Turns to Petaw.* You know, Petaw, you and I are going to be that strong some day! Petaw: Pi! Pitaw! *They both keep going, and then come across a big sign that is in front of a split path.* *The sign points one way, and says "Flora Town," while the other says "Flora Woods."* Sean: Well, we want Flora Town, so let's go this way. *They start to the left of the sign, and before long, they reach a small villiage with flowers planted everywhere.* Petaw: Piiiii... *Tales a deep smell.* Sean: Wow, that smells beautiful! Where do you think the PokéMart is, here? *He looks around, and past a few small houses, he spots a building with a blue roof.* Sean: That must be it. *Petaw climbs back up on Sean's shoulder, and thy head in that direction.* *They make it there, and walk in, and there is a young man and woman at the front desk, with glass as the outer layer and certain merchandise as display.* *Sean runs up to the clerk, hoping for the items he's looking for.* Sean: Excuse me, but do you sell pokéballs?? Male Clerk: Why of course! We just got a new stock! *The female clerk reaches under the counter and pulls out a large box of red and white pokéballs.* Female clerk: Take as many as you would like, as long as you pay... Our standard pokéballs are ¶200. Sean: Hang on... *Reaches into his pocket, and pulls out ¶3000.* Well, I don't want to spend all my money, so I'll just take 10. Male Clerk: Okay, your total is ¶2000. *Sean gives the clerk two ¶1000 bills, and the female clerk gives him 10 pokéballs.* Sean: Thank you so much! *Sean starts to walk out the door, putting the pokéballs in his bag, but then stops. He walks back over to the clerk.* Sean: *Excuse me, but, *Holds up a premier ball.* You accidentally gave me 11, I only payed for 10... Male clerk: /Oh, that's just a little secret of ours, and all the pokémarts... It's a way of saying thank you for your patronage if you buy 10 pokéballs at once!/ Sean: Oh, thank you so much! *Sean walks out the door, with a pokéball in him hand.* Sean: *Turns to Petaw.* So, do you want to go out and try to make some new friends? Petaw: Pi! Petaw!! *Throws it's fist up into the air.* Sean: Alright! Lets' head back to route 1 to look for some Pokémon. *Sean and Petaw start walking back to Route 1. When they finally get there, they start wandering through the tall grass.* Sean: Alright, I remember reading about this... Pokémon hide in the tall grass, and jump out at you, so it's beneficial to have your own Pokémon.... Whoa!! *Just then, a Pokémon jumped out at Sean and Petaw.* *End of Episode five.* Credits *Scootersfood for the Pokémon Purly. Category:Stories Category:Monto Category:Katthryn's Awakening Category:Episodes